1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to restraint systems such as those used for wheelchair passenger carrying vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally tracks are provided in the floor of a bus, or other conveyance for wheelchairs and their occupants, to receive an anchor point that can be moved forward or backwards as required for different wheelchairs. The anchor point also usually incorporates a belt retractor system, similar to that in a car seat belt system, to hold the wheelchair securely during travel. Upon reaching the destination, however, a wheelchair occupant is usually physically incapable of reaching down and releasing the retractor so that the securing straps can be unhooked.